So-called air reservoir turbines are known, wherein the compressor, motor-driven by the generator, fills a compressed air reservoir and in this way indirectly stores electrical energy during partial load operations. During high load operations the stored compressed air is expanded in the turbine in a state where it is heated by fuel, in the course of which the output obtained in this manner is completely delivered to the power grid. In the process such air reservoir turbines can be supplemented by a steam circuit connected downstream of the turbines.
It has also known that such air reservoir turbines can be operated as pure gas turbines during the time the compressor and the turbine are operated for connected simultaneous operation. In this case it is possible to connect the compressed air reservoir as a controllable capacity for regulating the output.
In the case where the installation primarily operates in the reservoir mode for supplementing peak demands, the maximally possible output potential is not yet achieved, which has a strong negative influence on the efficiency of the installation.